Up to Something
by yaoi-is-wowie21
Summary: Sakura senses that something is up with Kakashi and Iruka. So she gets the two most reliable guys she knows to help her find out what’s going on. Naruto and Sasuke. [fluff]


**Disclaimer: Of course I own Naruto. That's why I'm on FFN posting this. Definitely.  
****A/N: Implied-like Iruka/Kakashi drabble.I can't believe I didn't think of this before. This is such an amazing pairing. I am a complete moron. My first Naruto fic, so lets take it a little easy with the flaming, kay?  
****Summary: Sakura senses that something is up with Kakashi and Iruka. So she gets the two most reliable guys she knows to help her find out what's going on. Naruto and Sasuke.**

_**Up to Something**_

She saw them hanging out together now and again. Most of the time it was just superior ninja work, but other times... Let's just say she was getting suspicious. Not that she ever saw them actually _doing_ anything of that nature, but it was darn close, whether it was Kakashi leaning closer than normal over Iruka's shoulder to see what he was working on, or Iruka's out-of-the-ordinary smile that he seemed to save only for Kakashi. Sakura was curious, and she was going to find out no matter what.

So she entrusted the job with the two most reliable ninja she knew. Naruto and Sasuke.

Truthfully, Naruto wasn't at all reliable, and Sasuke just wasn't into things like this, but they were the only two who would respond to her threats. So they were stuck with the task of following the two elite ninja around until she had the evidence she needed. With Naruto on Iruka and Sasuke on Kakashi, her plan wouldn't fail.

Unless Naruto decided to stop with undercover following and just talk to Iruka.

"Hey sensei."

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Are you screwing Kakashi-sensei?"

Needless to say, Iruka did not answer that question. He booted Naruto out of his house in a hurry. Naruto was just plain offended, but Sakura could sense she was getting closer to her goal. However, Iruka didn't do anything at all without checking if Naruto was in sight for the next few days.

Later in the week, Sasuke reported back that he was tired of keeping an eye on Kakashi, as all he did in his spare time was sleep and read 'Make-out Paradise'. Close as she was, Sakura was getting frustrated.

She finally called a team meeting. It was held on the floor of Naruto's bedroom.

"Okay. I know they're doing something. We just need to catch them in the act!"

"Have you ever considered that maybe they're just friends?" Sasuke said logically.

Sakura stared at him with a look of fan-girl disbelief. "Yes, well, we'll just let you keep that fantasy... Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Writing Iruka-sensei a love letter."

"..."

"From Kakashi."

"Oh. Yes. We can see how he reacts! Perfect! I'm almost surprised you could think of that."

"Getting people into trouble is my specialty."

"Do you really think Iruka is going to fall for this horrendous drivel? It's a piece of crap," Sasuke said, scanning over the letter.

"And you could do any better?"

Six minutes later Sakura was standing on Iruka's doorstep holding a perfectly revised version of Naruto's love letter. She shoved it between the doorframe and the door before knocking loudly and running to hide around the side of the house with Naruto and Sasuke.

There was a moment of silence before the door creaked open and Iruka looked out. He spotted the fallen letter at his feet and picked it up. The three students watched in silence as Iruka read the letter quickly. He paused, slapped his forehead with a palm, and went back inside.

Another moment of silence.

"...Do you think he fell for it?" Sakura asked finally.

"Of course he did. With my supreme editing skills, that letter would have fooled anyone," Sasuke replied haughtily.

"Of course it would have," said a voice from behind the trio. They spun around hastily to find an irritated looked Iruka standing there.

"Hi sensei!" Naruto quipped, oblivious to the fact that they were probably in trouble.

Iruka huffed. "Look, I know what you guys are doing."

"So do we," Sakura retorted swiftly, attempting to get the upper hand. "The question is, what are you doing with our team leader?"

"I'm not 'doing' anything with Kashi-kun," Iruka groaned.

"You just called him Kashi-kun," Sakura pointed out.

Iruka blanched. "I what?"

"You just called Kakashi-sensei Kashi-kun!" Naruto repeated. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Does he like being called that?"

"I hope not," Sasuke muttered.

"Look, would the three of you just get away from my house? And stop following me, and Kakashi, around, okay? Or we'll let the Hokage deal with you," Iruka scowled.

"You can never stop true love!" Sakura managed to squeal before Sasuke clamped a hand over her mouth and dragged her away with Naruto close behind. Sakura continued to attempt to shout through the restraint.

Iruka let out a relieved sigh. "Kids these days..."

"Are just like kids back then, Iruka."

Iruka grinned and spun around. "Kakashi. What are you doing here?"

"Visiting," the other ninja replied, looking bored. "Was that Sakura I just heard shouting down the street?"

"Indeed it was. She was screaming something about us denying our love for each other or something," Iruka answered.

Kakashi shook his head. "Kids these days indeed."

"I'll say."

"I'd never deny my love for you."

"I know you wouldn't. Want to go inside?"

"Sure."

_**end.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**I tried to make it longer. Honest I did. But it just seemed to end there. Plus my brain has died and I need to sleep to get up for school tomorrow. So if I think of anything else, I'll add it. Oh, and not much actual cuddlyness... I so need to write another one with more Iruka/Kakashi interaction. Darn you brain!**

**Reviews are lovely, please make a poor authoress happy. Haha.**


End file.
